1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to automatic measurement technology, and particularly to a control computer and a method of controlling a robotic arm.
2. Description of Related Art
In printed circuit board (PCB) inspection, robotic arms are commonly used to automatically position test tools (e.g., probes) on test points of PCBs based on coordinate information recorded in layout files of the PCBs. In such a test manner, the test points are regarded as pure points having no size, and the coordinate information recorded in the layout files arise from linear coordinates systems of the PCBs. However, the robotic arms are driven by motors and therefore the movements of the robotic arms are non-linear. On another hand, the test points on the PCBs are often small parts (e.g., a pad) having sizes, but are not pure points. Therefore, controlling the movements of the robotic arms based on the coordinate information recorded in the layout files of the PCBs may introduce measurement errors.